Tardes Negras
by sophye potter
Summary: Basada en la cancion de Tiziano Ferro. Draco Malfoy se entera que Hermione Granger la mujer que ama se casara con ?.....como reacciona y que piensa. dejen review. POR FAVOR.


Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling( que esperamos no tarde tanto en sacar el libro 6.) y la canción de Tiziano Ferro, todas sus canciones son geniales, en especial, Perverso, Perdona, Alucinado y tardes Negras por su puesto.  
  
Espero que la historia les guste, es algo triste de amor no correspondido. Y de un solo capitulo.  
  
Escuchen la canción de verdad que es preciosa, muy, muy hermosa.  
  
****************  
TARDES NEGRAS.  
(Tiziano Ferro.)  
  
*****************  
  
El azul profundo del cielo desaparecía de a poco en el firmamento producto de los débiles rayos solares que sin tregua se filtraban en el cielo cambiando la gama de colores, hasta tornarla en un azul triste y apagado augurio de otro día nublado y lluvioso  
  
Cierto que era muy temprano pero en el elegante edificio de mármol ubicado en el centro de Londres,(aunque oculto a la vista de los muggles) las actividades comenzaban aun antes del alba y ahora la mayoría de los empleados aun con el aspecto un tanto desmejorado típico de las mañanas se disponían a comenzar su jornada, se podía ver de todo en el elegante edificio, desde driades, faunos y hadas, hasta sirenas, duendes y si se tenia mucha suerte ángeles.  
  
En la oficina más lujosa del edificio un hombre joven aun de aproximadamente veinticuatro años, vestido con un impecable traje negro que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos grises y su cabello rubio se paseaba por la habitación un tanto ansioso y preocupado, podría decirse que era un buen partido, joven, rico, guapo y exitoso, aunque todo eso lo echaba abajo la fama de hombre frió y arrogante.  
  
Y era así Draco Malfoy desde que dos años atrás asumiera el mando de Malfoy Corp. Después de la muerte de sus padres se había dedicado a hacer prosperar nuevamente las industrias heredadas hasta lograrlo, aunque el precio del éxito había sido alto, extremadamente alto.  
  
El sonido del intercomunicador le indico que Tamara, su joven secretaria llegaba. se permitió una breve y casi imperceptible sonrisa, la chica era joven e inexperta aunque eso lo cubría con creces con inteligencia y entusiasmo, todos se desconcertaron al enterarse dos años atrás que la joven obtuvo el puesto, pero por supuesto nadie cuestionaría una decisión de Draco Malfoy, por muy descabellada que pareciera.  
  
Y tenia que reconocer que había sido una buena decisión, su inteligencia y audacia la hacían perfecta para el puesto, aunque tal vez el hecho de que se pareciera a "ella" era lo que lo había convencido a contratarla.  
  
El sonido de unos breves golpes en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.  
  
-pasa.  
  
-buenos días.  
  
El hombre apenas y levanto el rostro al entrar la joven llevaba en las manos un puñado de periódicos, muggles y mágicos y con habilidad los dejo sobre la mesa, junto con algunos documento y correspondencia, avanzando enseguida al rincón de la habitación, el la que se podía ver una enorme pantalla muggle que la chica encendió en el canal predeterminado, el noticiero. Por ultimo se acerco nuevamente al escritorio de su joven jefe mientras depositaba una taza de caliente y aromático café.  
  
El joven se pasaba en ese momento las manos por el rubio cabello en clara señal de preocupación.  
  
-¿te encuentras bien Draco?  
  
El joven la miro sorprendido. Pues su voz sonó realmente preocupada, mucha gente le preguntaba eso a diario, pero a ninguna realmente le importaba, y esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo escuchaba de verdad.  
  
-si Tamara no te preocupes, todo bien.  
  
La chica sonrió sin que la respuesta la convenciera, pero no pudiendo hacer nada mas salio de la lujosa oficina después de un asentimiento del rubio.  
  
El joven la miro alejarse, era increíble, pero Tamara era lo más cercano que tenia a una amiga, y le agradecía el que lo escuchara y lo apoyara, aunque no se lo demostrara.  
  
*  
*  
*  
Y volverán los ángeles al despertarse con tu café  
Pasara distraída la noticia de nosotros  
  
Y dicen que me servirá, lo que no mata fuerza te da  
Mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la TV  
Por la radio, el teléfono resonara tu adiós.  
  
*  
*  
* Draco tomo un sorbo de la aromática bebida sintiendo al instante una sensación de calidez inundando su interior, el café siempre tenia ese efecto en él talvez porque también le recordaba a "ella" o porque inconsciente mente lo asociaba con su mundo.  
  
Abrió distraídamente el primero de los diarios en la sección de finanzas, lo mismo de siempre, empresas a la alza y unas cuantas a la baja, la suya por supuesto de las mejores cotizadas, por casualidad sus dedos abrieron otro de los diarios en la sección de cultura y pudo ver su foto, Hermione Granger joven medimaga y auror descubrió cura para la perdida de la memoria, agregando así un nuevo uso a la sangre de dragón.  
  
No leyó el resto de la nota, sus ojos estaban fijos en la figura esbelta y graciosa de la chica que sonreía alegremente mientras mostraba en sus manos un frasquito que contenía lo que presumiblemente seria sangre de dragón, pero el rubio no miraba el frasquito, lo que había llamado su atención era el anillo de compromiso que la joven ostentaba.  
  
Sintió como la sangre se le bajaba de golpe haciéndolo lucir aun mas pálido de lo normal, sus manos estrujaron con fuerza el papel, por fin había pasado lo que tanto tiempo temiera y que sin remedio alguno tarde o temprano sucedería, pero el saberlo no aminoraba para nada el dolor y la sensación de vació que inundaba su interior.  
  
Volteo hacia la pantalla buscando la imagen de la chica aun sabiendo que seria casi imposible el que las noticias muggles la nombraran y en un arranque de frustración la apago arrojando con fuerza el pequeño control remoto contra la pared logrando que el artefacto se rompiera al hacer contacto con el frió muro. Busco afanosamente entre los diarios el que más le interesaba y que día a día leyera hasta el final y por fin lo encontró. al frente de "El profeta" la imagen de un hombre casi completamente calvo y con el poco cabello rojo que le quedaba sonreía orgulloso, el ministro Arthur Weasley estrechaba la mano de su homologo francés mientras la noticia sobre activar los lazos de amistad adornaba el titular del periódico, había esperado durante mucho tiempo esa noticia, pero ahora poco le importaba, sus ojos buscaban afanosamente la sección de sociales y al encontrarla casi deseo no haberlo hecho, la noticia principal anunciaba un compromiso.  
  
"la sociedad de gala"  
  
Luego de tres años de feliz noviazgo el joven Ronald Weasley  
y Hermione Granger por fin anunciaran su compromiso en una  
elegante cena de gala que se llevara acabo en el exclusivo  
restaurante "noches mágicas" y al que asistirán los  
mas distinguidos personajes de la sociedad, para celebrar la  
unión de dos de los mas queridos miembros de la comunidad  
recordados principalmente por su contribución junto con  
Harry Potter en la lucha para vencer a El señor tenebroso.  
Y a los que desde ahora les auguramos felicidad y prosperidad.  
  
El rubio termino de leer la nota que estaba acompañada por una fotografía en la que la chica lucia radiante junto a un hombre delgado y pelirrojo que miraba a la joven y sonreía feliz. Estrujo el pedazo de periódico con dolor y desesperación reflejados en el rostro y se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana.  
  
Fijo su vista en el horizonte todo lo que alcanzaba a ver estaba cubierto por gruesas nubes grises y habían comenzado a caer las primeras gotas de lo que presagiaba una tormenta, al igual que él el cielo lucia triste y desolado, se recargo en el cristal con la frente apoyada en el dorso de la mano..........si al menos le hubiera dado una oportunidad.  
  
Pero ya no había nada, ya no quedaban esperanzas, ahora lo único posible seria un adiós y buena suerte, aunque talvez tampoco eso, pues ella jamás quiso aceptar que los sentimientos de Malfoy fueran ciertos.  
  
Resignadamente regreso a su lujoso escritorio, la mañana comenzaba y su día era extremadamente ocupado, lo cual agradecía, talvez ese hecho lograra hacerlo olvidar aunque fuera algunas horas el dolor.  
  
Comenzó con la correspondencia, cartas oficiales, registros, informes, un sobre blanco con bordado dorado y rojo llamo su atención, lo abrió apresuradamente rasgando el sobre y observo su contenido con sorpresa, era una invitación a la cena de compromiso de Hermione. Lo leyó varias veces anonadado, el era uno de los empresarios mas importantes, eso lo sabia, pero no esperaba recibir una invitación, no era precisamente amigo de los Weasley y a Hermione la había humillado hasta el cansancio en el colegio, de modo que el hecho lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa.  
  
Por su mente paso la idea de no asistir, pero la desecho seria una total descortesía y para su empresa era de suma importancia conservar las relaciones, sobre todo con el ministerio.  
  
Dejo la invitación a un lado y después de algún rato logro alejarla de su mente.  
  
-Draco.  
  
El sonido del intercomunicador saco al rubio de concentración.  
  
-pasa. Contesto el joven con voz cansina y aburrida.  
  
-¿no piensas salir a comer?  
  
-¿Qué? Contesto mientras miraba el lujoso reloj muggle que adornaba su muñeca.  
  
-no creí que fuera tan tarde, perdí la noción del tiempo  
  
-ya me di cuenta, ¿quieres que te pida algo?  
  
-no....yo... Tamara............... ¿tienes algo que hacer por la noche?  
  
-pues..........no en realidad no.  
  
-¿te gustaría acompañarme a una elegante cena?  
  
-wow y ¿que festejamos si se puede saber?  
  
El rubio extendió la invitación a la chica que después de verla volteo hacia su jefe con gesto preocupado.  
  
-¿estas seguro que quieres ir? ¿No preferirías.......?  
  
-no tengo opción, y no quiero llegar solo.  
  
-bien si eso quieres, ¿así que como llegamos?  
  
Se pusieron de acuerdo tomando la joven el resto de la tarde para prepararse.  
  
-¿quieres entonces que te pida algo de comer?  
  
-no, bajare a algún lugar cercano. No te preocupes.  
  
La chica se quedo mirando al rubio -Draco, lo siento mucho. Dijo mientras tomaba su mano en gesto de apoyo.  
  
El chico volteo a verla y le sonrió sombrío.  
  
-Esta bien sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría.  
  
La joven le sonrió nuevamente y soltándose se dirigió a la salida.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
De tardes negras, que no hay tiempo ni espacio  
Y nadie nunca entenderá  
  
Quedarte puedes, porque la vida duele  
Duele demasiado aquí sin ti.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Draco Malfoy cruzo su oficina solamente unos minutos después de que Tamara saliera, aun tenia mucho trabajo pendiente, pero necesitaba algunos momentos de distracción, la ventaja de trabajar en el centro de Londres era la cantidad de cafés que se encontraban, y eso era justamente lo que necesitaba en ese momento.  
  
Rápidamente conjuro un impermeable para confundirse entre los muggles, el cielo seguía gris y llovía a cantaros, no había ni rastro del sol, la tarde era gris y oscura.  
  
Sus pasos lo llevaron automáticamente hasta un pequeño e intimo café, entro descubriendo solo a un par de personas y se dirigió al lugar mas alejado de ellos.  
  
Miro a través del cristal, la gente caminaba apresurada, algunos sonreían, una chica castaña con el pelo alborotado se tapaba con una gruesa mochila para intentar bloquear un poco la implacable lluvia.  
  
Tomo la taza de café que tenia algunos minutos posada frente a él, el liquido caliente resbalo por su garganta, pero la sensación de calidez no llego, había perdido hasta la ultima oportunidad y sabia que nada en el mundo lo podría cambiar, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cruel con ella, pero no podía cambiar el pasado, ahora la vida le parecía tan fría y sin sentido, tanto luchar por un imperio para no tener a nadie con quien compartirlo, le dolía el respirar, le dolía vivir, le dolía estar sin ella.  
  
Se levanto y dejando unas monedas sobre la mesa salio, nuevamente a la sombría calle, apenas a unas cuantas cuadras edificio.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Aquí yo estoy y tu no estas Y me distrae la publicidad  
Entre horarios y el tráfico Trabajo y pienso en ti  
  
Entre puerta y teléfono  
Tu foto me hablara  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Lentamente regresaba a su oficina, sin ánimos, distraído observaba sintiéndose más solo que nunca, sus ojos se posaron en un aparador de joyería con un estúpido cartelón publicitario, siguió adelante, una librería, una florería, todo parecía tan normal. Las calles estaban casi desiertas y el tráfico era casi inexistente.  
  
El teléfono sonó sobresaltándolo, estaba completamente concentrado y al momento recordó que Tamara no estaba. Descolgó el auricular, lo prefería a la chimenea, por lo menos no tendría un montón de cabezas observándolo desde un rincón.  
  
-diga.  
  
La voz de Tamara le contesto desde el otro extremo.  
  
-Draco, pensé que talvez perdieras la noción de tiempo. Ya es hora, te espero.  
  
Y sin mas colgó, el rubio miro nuevamente su reloj, era verdad ya era tarde, la mayoría de los empleados habrían terminado ya su horario de trabajo, por lo menos logro apartarla de su mente, aunque ahora irremediablemente pensaba en ella. Se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta, su mirada recorrió por última vez la estancia y se fijo en la fotografía del diario. Su imagen fue lo ultimo que vio, aunque no hacia falta, porque siempre estaba en sus pensamientos.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
De tardes negras, que no hay tiempo ni espacio  
Y nadie nunca entenderá  
  
Quedarte puedes, porque la vida duele  
Duele demasiado aquí sin ti.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Salio, el cielo seguía negro y continuaba lloviendo sin tregua, avanzo hasta llegar al lujoso vehículo que lo esperaba. Un hombre mayor le abrió la portezuela, haciendo una ligera reverencia y unos pocos segundos después el automóvil se perdió entre la enredadera de calles.  
  
Draco miraba a través de los cristales empañados por la lluvia, parecía que no hubiera pasado el tiempo las calles lucían iguales, la gente seguía caminando, el mismo seguía respirando, no sabia que le daba las fuerzas para continuar viviendo si por dentro se sabia incapaz de sentir nada, esa misma sensación de dos años antes, cuando sus padres murieran, talvez era alguna defensa para evitar sentir ese dolor que se adueñaba de su alma segundo a segundo.  
  
*  
*  
*  
Y lucho contra el silencio hablando con el  
Y he limado tu ausencia solo junto a mis brazos  
  
Y si me quieres tú ya no me veras  
Si menos me quieres ya más estaré allí  
Y si me quieres tú ya no me veras  
Si menos me quieres ya más estaré allí  
Yo más estaré allí, allí lo juro.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
Ya llevaban casi una hora en la recepción, el recibimiento fue lo mas duro, pues la pareja Weasley-Granger estaba personalmente atendiendo a los invitados, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, pero en la de la chica solo encontró felicidad por el suceso.  
  
Entro con Tamara del brazo, y por lo que veía la joven asistente estaba disfrutando de la noche, mejor así por lo menos valía la pena el sacrificio.  
  
Miro a las personas que charlaban con él, aunque lo cierto es que apenas había abierto la boca, prefería escuchar, no tenia cabeza para participar en la conversación. Se disculpo y salio a la terraza, el cielo seguía negro y gruesas gotas continuaban cayendo, miraba fijamente el horizonte quería decir tantas cosas, pero no había a quien. Se resigno a pensarlas y meditarlas el mismo.  
  
Después de un rato entro nuevamente a la habitación, una suave música flotaba en el ambiente llenando la atmósfera de romanticismo, tal como la ocasión lo requería, miro la pista de baile, Ron Weasley estrechaba con dulzura a Hermione entre sus brazos, mientras se deslizaban al compás de la melodía. Draco observaba. Apretó los puños con impotencia y cruzo los brazos para atontar el dolor de los mismos, que desearían ser ellos quienes estrecharan a la castaña y si así fuera nunca la dejarían ir.  
  
Draco miraba a la chica y esta talvez al sentir la insistente mirada posada en ella volteo y encontró los ojos fríos y grises del rubio que no aparto la vista hasta que la joven escondió en rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo con dulzura.  
  
La gente aplaudió al final de la melodía, contentos al ser testigos de la felicidad que embargaba a la pareja, nadie noto cuando Draco Malfoy dejo la fiesta después de despedirse de Tamara y en el fondo de su corazón también de Hermione Granger, la mujer a la que nunca dejaría de amar, pero que sabia que jamás le correspondería.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
De tardes negras, que no hay tiempo ni espacio  
Y nadie nunca entenderá  
  
Quedarte puedes, porque la vida duele  
Duele demasiado aquí sin ti.  
  
*  
*  
*  
  
El alto y arrogante Draco Malfoy salio del calido restaurante a la fría y negra noche, la lluvia mojaba su figura pero el dolor apenas lo dejaba sentir nada, poco a poco el sonido de sus pasos desapareció, dejando solo oscuridad y soledad.  
  
* * *  
  
Hola otra vez.  
  
Espero que te haya gustado el fic, si así fue déjame un Review, y si no te gusto déjame dos, se aceptan quejas sugerencias y todo lo que quieran, menos virus y de ante mano muchas gracias por leer. 


End file.
